<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shance Prompts by maddymayscrawls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907458">Shance Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddymayscrawls/pseuds/maddymayscrawls'>maddymayscrawls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddymayscrawls/pseuds/maddymayscrawls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots in response to prompts from the Shance 18+ Discord server. Tags will be added as I go. Rating will probably change in the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shance Prompts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro had a rough day at work, and he is not ready for what’s waiting for him at home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Shiro trudged along carpeted floor that led to his apartment door. It had been an extremely long day at the office, between Sendak’s barked orders and the fact that Matt had once again let his deadlines get the best of him and begged for Shiro’s help. One of these days he was going to have to say no, but he just couldn’t help but give in to Matt’s pitiful kicked-puppy look. Now, after finally being released from the overtime work he wanted nothing more than to draw a warm bath and spend the night holding his lover to recharge. He didn’t even want to think about the fact that it was only Wednesday. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He finally reached the door and pulled out his keys with a sigh, a small smile finding its way into his lips. Coming home to Lance was still his favorite part of the day, even after all these years. Maybe he would even skip the bath and simply tackle Lance to the couch immediately. It wasn’t a terrible idea. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>After locating the correct key, he was about to unlock the door when a sound made him pause. Lance was...laughing? Quite loudly. It wasn’t an unusual sound, to be fair. Lance was a bubbly guy. He could be watching a funny tv show or scrolling through social media. Under normal circumstances it would have only made Shiro more eager to get inside. What had him hesitating were the words that accompanied the laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wait, come back here, you!” Followed by some broken giggles and a smacking sound that Shiro….refused to recognize as being similar to the exaggerated kisses Lance liked to pepper his chest in when in a playful mood. “Wait wait wait not there, you…” he trailed off into more laughter, “God your tongue feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That was the last straw for Shiro. On a good day he may have calmly opened the door and waited for an explanation. This was not a good day. This was, in fact, a terrible day and now the one hope he’d had for salvaging it had all sorts of awful thoughts circling around his mind. He didn’t want to think Lance would...or </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>...and yet…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With his blood boiling, he jammed the key in the slot and slammed the door open with a roared, “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The living room was silent, Lance’s laughter suddenly put on pause. Shiro scanned the room, breathing heavily before he found Lance laying on the carpet in front of the TV...covered in 5 tiny, mewling kittens who seemed wholly unbothered by the shouting. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So...um...I can explain…” Lance said hesitantly, a sheepish smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes, and attempted to dissipate some of his anger with a forced exhale, “Lance….what the hell…” he nudged the front door shut behind him with his foot. He looked back at the scene in front of him and shook his head, “No...not right now. I’m going to take a bath. I’m going to relax. I’m going to calm down. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>then </span>
  </em>
  <span>you can tell me why there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>kittens</span>
  </em>
  <span> in our apartment which </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t allow pets.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance finally seemed to get the idea that Shiro wasn’t exactly in the best mood, and he visibly drooped with a guilty look. Shiro paid it no mind and instead stalked past him, intent on having his bath, probably with some added lavender oil. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was absolutely the correct decision. The hot water engulfed his tensed muscles, coaxing them to unwind. Meanwhile the flora scent created a nice, sleepy fog in his mind and allowed him to just exist for a minute. No annoying boss. No needy coworkers. No illegal creatures in his apartment. It was just him and a steamy room. He even allowed his eyes to slip closed, just for a moment...Or so he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He woke to a pounding on the door and realized he was now in a pool of tepid water rather than the scaling tub he’d prepared. He lifted a hand out of the water and groaned at the sight of his wrinkled, over saturated skin. Lance was going to kill him for this, he just knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shiro?” Speak of the devil, “You ok in there? It’s been, like...almost an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro sighed, not doubting the words for a second, “Yeah, I’m fine,” he called back before standing up. The water sloshed off of him in a large wave, “I must have dozed off.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Jeez. You know, that’s terrible for your—“</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Skin, yes, I know, Lance,” he cut Lance off, shaking his head to himself. He actually loved the care Lance put into his appearance, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the pampering that was occasionally forced on him. Still, the constant reminders could get a little grating at times, “It wasn’t intentional, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He toweled off roughly before cinching said towel around his waist. When he opened the door Lance still had a worried look on his face, but it didn’t seem to be his usual “Your lack of skincare caused me pain” look. Shiro didn’t get to analyze it for too long, though, as Lance wrapped his arm’s around Shiro’s waist and pressed his face into the crook of his shoulder, “Rough day?” He asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro grunted in response. He hugged lance back tightly and buried his nose in his soft hair. He loved the familiar fruity scent that met him. It really was the best medicine after an exhausting day, especially when paired with the warm body he held in his arms, “Long, mostly,” he finally said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance looked up and placed a kiss on Shiro’s jaw, “I’m sorry. Wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That was another thing Shiro loved about Lance. He was put on this self centered goofball facade most of the time, but when push came to shove he was always extremely sweet and understanding. He was the type of guy who would wake up at 3am to listen to Allura rant about the latest ways Lotor had upset her, or go on a coffee and food run for Pidge when they ended up hyper fixated on a project, even though they lived on the other side of town. Of course, Shiro received the bulk of that kindness since he lived with Lance, and he wasn’t complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No,” He replied bluntly, “I’d rather just put on a movie and order takeout.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ok,” Lance grinned, “I’ll wait for you in the living room then,” he kissed Shiro again, a quick peck to the lips this time, and sauntered away down the hall. Shiro watched him go with a dopey smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He emerged from the bedroom still in a loving mood, excited for the snuggling he knew was about to happen. He was more than prepared to leave his work stress behind and just enjoy a nice evening of junk food and trashy rom coms. However, that changed quickly when he was faced once more with 5 little squeaky fluff balls, this time contained in a beat up cardboard box with a penitent looking Lancesitting beside it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Right. There was still this to deal with. He took a deep breath, insistent on keeping calm this time. He walked over and sat on the coffee table to stare Lance down, “Okay. Explain.” He waved his hand at the box. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Someone left them outside our building…” Lance didn’t look up as he said it, and his bottom lip was muted out in a stubborn pout.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“People leave kittens on the street all the time, Lance. Why did these ones come home with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well...Because…..” he reached into the box and pulled out one of the kittens. It was jet black with striking blue eye, “Look at this one!” He shoved it in Shiro’s face, “It’s just like Keith!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro couldn’t say he disagreed. The kitten in question seemed very quiet, and it’s tail flicked back and forth angrily. Before he could ask more questions, though he had an arm full of black fuzz and Lance was grabbing another one, a light ginger kitten which appeared to be the biggest of them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“This one’s Hunk! You should see him eat! And he’s so friendly!” Again the kitten was shoved at Shiro and another one was gotten, this time a small, more brightly colored ginger that must have been the runt, “And here’s Pidge. She’s already starting to figure out how to climb! She’s so smart!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Thankfully that seemed to be the last one Lance was planning to hand him, as he then pulled the box in front of Shiro, “But these two are my favorite,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro peered into the box. The last two kittens were curled up together, sleeping peacefully. One was white with just a few black spots. It had a scar over one eye. The other was a deep grey. Shiro would be willing to bet it had blue eyes like the black one. He didn’t have to ask who Lance thought they represented. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It did tug on his heart strings a bit, knowing how attached Lance was to the little guys. “You’re right,” he admitted with a sigh, and Lance visibly perked up, “But it doesn’t change anything. We can’t keep them, Lance.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance deflated again just as quickly, “But—“</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Shiro cut him off before he could get too far into begging, knowing he was too close to losing his composure, “I don’t feel like dealing with it tonight.” He stood from his spot and moved to the couch instead, opening his arms for Lance, “Come on. They can stay the night. Just one.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fine…” Lance slunk across the room and collapsed into Shiro, still a bit pouty, “Can I pick the movie then?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sure,” Shiro smiled, handing the remote over.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance waited to bring the kittens up again until after they’d eaten and the movie was almost over. He nudged Shiro with his elbow and pointed in their direction, “Are you sure we can’t at least keep them?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro looked over to see the white and grey kittens, now awake, grooming each other inside the box. His heart melted.  Try though he might to stay strong, he was tired, the kittens really were adorable, and he loved seeing Lance happy.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ll talk to the landlord, but I’m not making any promises.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance turned around in his arms, a ridiculously large grin plastered on his face, “You’re the best!” He exclaimed before peppering Shiro’s face in kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro laughed. This evening really hadn’t turned out so bad. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I meant for this to be 500 words about kittens. Instead it’s 1700 and mostly about how nice baths are after a stressful day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>